Proxima Centauri
History Proxima Centauri was created in april 2010 by TonySkyBlinder Hirons. We got a sim IMPACT ZONE in the first time. In July we moved on MONSTER ISLAND. On July 12 - 2010 we are member of The Iron Symphony. On July 23 - 2010 we moved on Monster Island. On July 26 - 2010 we decided to turn pretty soon all our admnistration in French language. On August 19 - 2010 Proxima Centauri is currently inactive for an indefinite period, we are back in our Centauri galaxy because the majority of people in your solar system are too primitive and undisciplined for to meet us but we will open soon an embassy of Proxima Centauri on one of your satellite... Discipline Each Proxima Centauri members must Salutes the higher rank on the base, it's required. On the base each members must stay in uniform if the Proxima Centauri Tag is activate, wearring civilian clothes are not allowed on the base if you have the group Proxima Centauri activate, or during our attack. Each Proxima Centauri members must use only the weapons and equipment that we provides in the armory. Each Proxima Centauri members must follow the instructions and orders from their higher ranks. Each member of Proxima Centauri should not communicate directly with the enemy, if you are contacted by an enemy, you must send the message to your Officer In Command (OIC). Training When a new member join us, he must follow three levels of training. Executor 1: correctly adjusting the equipment for honor our army. Executor 2 : know use each gestures, all options of our stuffs and weapons, to know our rules and our handbook. Executor 3 : participate to raid a sim and know make medic tp. Ranking Proxima Centauri using a ranking system based on merit, loyalty, respect, honor. It's required to salute each higher rank, you can salute an higher rank of other army if if they are not hostile with you. You must execute orders without question, if an order was illegal and does not respect our rules or the rules of Linden Labs, you must inform a senior officer. Each higher rank must be called Sir or Ma'am for a sign of respect. PROXIMA - COHORT (Jr. Enlisted) E-1 E-2 (minimum delay 7 days) E-3 (minimum delay 14 days) E-4 (minimum delay 21 days) PROXIMA - PHALANX (Sr. Enlisted) E-5 (minimum delay 28 days) E-6 (minimum delay 35 days) E-7 (minimum delay 41 days) E-8 (minimum delay 48 days) PROXIMA - HOPLITES (Warrant Officer) W1 (minimum delay 54 days) W2 (minimum delay 61 days) W3 (minimum delay 68 days) W4 (minimum delay 75 days) PROXIMA - COMMAND (moderator) O-1 - Epsilon ψ O-2 - Sminagos O-3 - Tetrarchia ψ O-4 - Title Coming soon O-5 - Title Coming soon O-6 - Lokhagos ψ O-7 - Srategos O-8 - Autokrator (Leader) Command Autokrator : TonySkyBlinder Hirons Sminagos : seyv Landfall Sminagos : HighGlander Blackheart See Also Iron Symphony External Links Proxima Centauri website Category:Military Category:Military Groups Category:groups